


Mission Insane: Kinks

by Kyarorain



Series: Mission Insane [2]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for Mission Insane Kinks table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for #01: Bondage.
> 
> Pairing is Kyousuke/Riki.

Kyousuke wrapped his arms around Riki and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Riki made a soft moan in his throat as he kissed back, arousal stirring within. The warm touch of Kyousuke's lips pressing against his felt good, so good.

"You know, we're all alone right now," Kyousuke spoke in a throaty voice as their lips parted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Riki looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

They shrugged off their jackets and Riki sat down on the bed. Kyousuke gently pushed him down as he crawled on top. He gazed down into Riki's eyes which were filled with longing and leaned in to kiss him again. As he kissed him, he reached up to unknot Riki's tie and pulled it away.

"Put your wrists together."

"Eh?" Riki blinked.

"It's alright, just do as I say."

"Okay." Riki placed his wrists together and Kyousuke looped the tie around them, fasting it into a knot. It was secure, but not so tight that it chafed the skin. "Eh? You're tying me up?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd try it like this. Do you not want me to?"

Riki considered it for a second. Of course, there was nothing to worry about. It wasn't like he was in danger being tied up like this. "I don't mind."

"If you change your mind, just say so." Kyousuke fastened the remaining length of the tie to the bedpost. He sat back, scrutinising his handiwork, and examined Riki with his gaze. "You look so helpless, tied up like that."

"Uh..." Riki wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that statement.

"You're now completely at my mercy." Kyousuke caressed Riki's face, his eyes sparkling with what seemed to be amusement. "Now I can do whatever I like to you and you won't be able to stop me." He paused, seeming to be considering something. "I could do something like getting a giant feather and tickling your toes."

"Please don't." Riki raised an eyebrow. "You're really killing the mood here, you know? I thought this was supposed to be romantic and you're talking about getting feathers and tickling me? Seriously?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kyousuke chuckled. He bent down and kissed Riki's neck. While he did that, he slowly unbuttoned Riki's shirt and kept moving his lips down, running them along Riki's smooth skin. A faint sigh of pleasure reached his ears. His head came down to Riki's bellybutton and he ran his tongue over it, then blew.

"Ah, that tickles." Riki wriggled around.

"Hehe." Kyousuke placed his fingers over the damp patch of skin and started lightly tickling him.

"Ah!" Riki gasped out, writhing faster. "Hey, cut that out!" His protests mixed with laughter bubbling from his throat.

Kyousuke continued for a bit longer until he decided Riki had had enough of it and turned his attention to a certain area lower down. He pulled down Riki's undergarments and took hold of his flaccid cock. He pressed his nails down into the veined flesh and dragged them along toward the tip.

Riki hissed, his back bending in an arch.

Kyousuke smiled and repeated the action.

"Ah... ah..."

Riki's moans were like music to Kyousuke's ears. He kept gently scratching while watching Riki twist and gasp. His wrists were pulling on the tie now, though it didn't seem to be out of a particular desire to get free. Riki's cock began to swell up.

Kyousuke continued raking his nails along the surface, watching it as it grew in size. He could feel it hardening beneath his fingertips. A tiny little bead formed at the tip. He poked his tongue out and lapped up the drop of fluid, then ran his tongue over the tip. As he did so, he heard Riki exhaling, making a sound in his throat as he did so.

"You like that?"

"Yes, oh god, yes."

"You want more?"

"Yes."

"Then beg for it." Kyousuke scratched the tip of Riki's cock, watching him with a smile.

"Ah... please... more!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!"

"How much?"

"I love you more than anything in the world, Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke brought his head down, taking Riki's cock into his mouth and sucked at it, running his tongue all over the surface. He lifted his head and blew cold air over the tip, causing Riki to exclaim loudly.

"Oh, god, that feels so good... please don't stop..."

Kyousuke kept at it, alternatively licking and blowing or scratching. All the while, he kept his eyes on Riki, watching his frantic dance atop the crumpled sheets. His face was flushed red and eyes screwed shut as he continued to moan.

"Ah, I can't hold it it any longer," Riki gasped out. "It's coming."

"Don't hold back. Let it all out." Kyousuke took Riki's cock into his mouth again and sucked, waiting for that moment. He lightly scraped his nails along Riki's balls and the base of his erection, tracing them in a circle.

Riki's hips bucked and a cry burst from his throat. A stream of cum came out and Kyousuke felt the salty liquid fill his mouth. He broke away and gulped it down his throat. The sticky fluid continued to shoot out, splattering onto the sheets and Kyousuke's clothes. When Riki was done, he sagged, gasping.

"That felt great," Riki murmured.

"It did, huh?" Kyousuke wiped the excess drops of semen from his chin. "I'm glad." He crawled on top and put his lips to Riki's. Riki tasted the salt as their lips touched.


	2. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for #03: Asphyxiation.
> 
> Not really kinky, the asphyxiation is non-consensual and there's mention of getting off.

Kyousuke dropped the hefty stack of manga onto his bed. "Alright, time for an all night manga marathon!" He pumped his fist into the air.

His roommate had gone home for the weekend and he had spent the evening having fun with Riki, Rin, Masato and Kengo. Now that the evening activities were over and he had the room to himself, he could think of nothing better than rereading his vast manga collection. Lying in bed for hours, reading one manga volume after another, it was a great way to spend the night. 

The door opened behind him and he turned around to see a third year student come walking into his room. Kyousuke vaguely recognized him as a classmate, though he didn't think he had spoken to him more than once or twice. It was the same with most of his classmates.

"Hey, Natsume. Your roommate is away, huh?"

"Er, yeah. You're Kawasaki, right?" Kyousuke regarded him with puzzlement. He couldn't remember the guy having come over to their room before. Surely he could have had the courtesy to knock the door before coming in. "Were you looking for him?"

"No, not especially. It was you I came to see."

"Oh? So, what's up?"

"I, well..." Kawasaki let out a short cough and looked down. "The thing is..." He paused for a long while before eventually blurting it out. "I like you."

Kyousuke stared at him without saying anything as he tried to process what he had just heard. Had a guy just confessed to him? He barely even knew the guy, so it was definitely an unexpected thing to hear.

"Huh?" Kyousuke finally managed to spit out.

Kawasaki's face had turned red. "I can't hold it in any longer. I've been watching you all this time and I just... I can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me crazy."

Kyousuke had been the recipient of plenty of confessions over the past couple years and had lost count of the number of love letters he found stuffed in his locker a long time ago, but this was the very first confession he had received from a guy. He could just imagine all the teasing he would get from Masato and Kengo if they ever found out about this.

He probably wasn't going to tell them.

Kyousuke was about to speak when Kawasaki moved toward him. A current of shock traveled through him when he felt the soft touch of lips against his. He acted without thinking, bringing up his arms and shoving Kawasaki back. When Kyousuke saw the hurt look on his face, he felt a stab of guilt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You just acted so suddenly and I got surprised."

"You... you... are you rejecting me?" Kawasaki whispered, staring at him with wide eyes. His body was beginning to tremble.

"Look, no offence, but I barely even know you."

"Haha... I get it. You're already with him, right? It's so obvious. That second year, the short one. I knew it." Kawasaki clutched his head, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. "What was I thinking?"

This situation was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Kyousuke wasn't exactly sure what to do now.

"Hahaha, fine. I'll just do what I like then." Kawasaki met his gaze with wild eyes. A smile spread across his face and then he lunged.

Kyousuke was caught off guard by the sudden attack and fell to the floor with Kawasaki on top of him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Kawasaki gazed into his eyes, breathing heavily. "I'm not going to give up." He mashed his lips against Kyousuke's, pressing down hard enough to bruise the soft flesh.

Kyousuke pushed him back. "Stop it!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'll make you give in." Kawasaki murmured, running one hand down Kyousuke's body.

Kyousuke flinched at the sensation of a hand slipping beneath his legs. It brushed up against his balls and firmly rubbed them. He kicked at Kawasaki, knocking him away. "Get out of my room!"

"Why? Why are you still rejecting me? Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" Kawasaki chuckled. "You think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you?" He seized a fistful of Kyousuke's hair and slammed his head against the floor.

Kyousuke gasped at the burst of pain in the back of his head.

Kawasaki slammed his head over and over, laughing as he did so. "You bastard. How dare you reject me like that. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Stop it," Kyousuke whispered. His head was ringing and stars were flashing in his eyes. "Go away. Just leave me alone."

"Like hell I will." Kawasaki snarled. "Damn you." He wrapped his hands around Kyousuke's neck. 

Kyousuke's blood ran cold as he felt the fleshy grip closing over his throat. The fingers interlocked at the back of his neck and the thumbs began pressing into his skin, slowly squeezing down onto his windpipe.

"No!" Kyousuke clutched at Kawasaki's wrists. "Please, no."

Kawasaki's lips parted in a grin that showed off all his teeth. He squeezed even harder, pouring all his strength into crushing Kyousuke's throat.

Kyousuke's mouth gaped wide open as he attempted to pull in air. The hands were like steel, coldly arresting all attempts at breathing. The only sound he could make was a series of weak gasps. Those gasps became watery as they were emitted through saliva forming at the back of his mouth. It gradually bubbled up and began to ooze over his blue tinted lower lip.

Kyousuke flailed his arms and beat at Kawasaki's face and shoulders with his fists. His efforts only seemed to amuse Kawasaki, who laughed as he kept squeezing. As the seconds ticked by, Kyousuke's eyes started to bulge. His tongue lolled out, spreading more saliva over his damp chin.

"Take that, you bastard." Kawasaki lifted Kyousuke up, still holding onto his neck. He looked into Kyousuke's eyes for a second, taking in the sight of his shrunken down irises and the swelling blood vessels. He relaxed his grip to allow Kyousuke to inhale the tiniest gasp of air before kissing him. As he savoured the taste of Kyousuke's lips, his thumbs squeezed down again and he slammed Kyousuke's head back to the floor. His tongue lolled out the corner of his mouth as he panted. "Haha, this feels so good!"

Kyousuke continued to kick and struggle against the strangling grip on his neck. He became aware of something hard poking into him. Revulsion mixed with panic as he realized what it was. That scumbag was actually getting off on choking him. He clawed at Kawasaki's face, trying to get his fingers into the other man's eyes, but Kawasaki jerked his head back.

A fiery pain spread through Kyousuke's chest, the signal that his lungs were begging for oxygen. That grinning face looking down at him became a blur dotted with spots of red. The spots became larger until his entire vision had turned scarlet.

Kyousuke's arms slumped to the floor. All the energy had drained from him. Now all he could do was look up at the face of the man who was murdering him and pray for a miracle. Maybe someone would save him. Or maybe Kawasaki would regain his sanity before it was too late, but he wasn't so sure of the chances.

It wasn't fair. How come he had to die a miserable death like this? He couldn't believe it. Riki and Rin had worked so hard to bring about a miracle, saving the Little Busters, and now he was going to be strangled to death? Why? What had he done to deserve this?

Tears pooled up in the corner of his eyes and dripped out. Kyousuke raised his eyes to the ceiling. Everything was turning dark, so dark. He closed his eyes and imagined everyone's smiling faces.

With one last gasp, his consciousness slipped away and he sank into the darkness.

Kyousuke later came to, his consciousness fighting through a murky haze. For a moment, he wasn't sure why he was on the floor. The throbbing sensation in his neck was a brutal reminder of what had just happened to him. He twitched and started coughing. The action caused fresh bursts of agony to pierce his bruised throat. He rolled over onto his front and heaved. Vomit poured from his mouth, splattering over the floor. He retched even more until there was nothing left.

His pants had been soaked through. A small puddle on the floor marked the spot where he had relieved himself, presumably at the point of passing out. 

Kyousuke gently held his throat and sobbed in between gasps. He was alive. He was actually alive. Thank goodness for that. Even more tears poured out, mingling with the puddle of vomit. He staggered to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

After coming back and making extra sure to lock the door, he pushed aside the pile of manga and crawled beneath the bedsheets. Kyousuke curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes, struggling not to think of the nightmare he had just experienced.


	3. Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for #04: Fisting.
> 
> Pairing is Masato/Riki.

Riki lay on the bed with his legs spread apart, baring his bottom. A shiver passed through his body as he felt a finger lightly probing his opening. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Masato slid his index finger in, pushing it as far as it could go. He pushed another finger in and rubbed them around, feeling up the moist walls of Riki's ass. "Man, it's pretty tight in here. I wonder if I can even get another finger in there." 

"Ah." Riki softly gasped, his fingers curving into the sheets as he felt a third one pushing its way through.

"Looks like I can just barely get it in. Gosh, you really are so tight." Masato twisted his fingers around, making Riki writhe.

"Nnnng." Riki's body was coming alive with tingles of pleasure dancing all over his skin. "Hey, think you could get a whole fist in there?"

Masato's jaw dropped. "Uhh... gosh, I don't know, Riki, I don't exactly want to send you to the hospital. How would I even explain it?"

"If it hurts too much, I'll let you know."

"Well, alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Masato slid his remaining finger and thumb in, gently forcing Riki's walls apart. He grunted with exertion, forcing them further in, and listened to Riki's moans as he did so. If Riki made even the smallest noise out of pain, he would withdraw. He twisted his hand around, wiggling his fingers until Riki had loosened enough.

"Nnn... ahh..." Riki gasped out.

"You ready?"

"Mmm."

"Okay, here we go." Masato withdrew his hand and bunched it into a fist. He positioned it between Riki's buttocks and started to push it into his rectum.

"Ahhh... AAH..." Riki's cries grew louder and he clutched at the bedsheets, gritting his teeth.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Don't stop,"

"Alright." Masato pushed even harder, slipping his fist into Riki's walls. "Oh wow, it's really going on. I don't believe it." He drew his arm back slightly then pushed forward again. Riki's exclamations rang in his ears.

"Okay, that's enough," Riki said, after another minute of thrusting. When Masato's fist was out of his ass, he rolled over onto his back and panted. His face was shiny with sweat. "Wow, that was really something. Ha..." He wiped his brow.

"Yeah. You're just full of surprises, Riki. So, that really didn't hurt, then?"

"To be honest, I do feel a bit sore, but it's alright."

"Man." Masato exhaled. "What are you, a masochist or something? Tell me next time, I'll go easier on you."

"Sure. It's fine though, I really don't mind a little pain."


	4. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill for #08: Leather
> 
> Pairing is Kyousuke/Riki

"I've got a surprise for you." Kyousuke was holding a large plastic bag, with a big smile on his face. He held the bag out and Riki took it from him.

"What is this... clothing?" Riki raised an eyebrow at Kyousuke. "I never asked for any new clothes."

"Just take it out and you'll see."

Riki grasped the leathery fabric and pulled it free. He held it up and made a startled noise. "Wha-wha-what is this?!"

"It's a leather catsuit."

"But why?!"

"Because I wanted to see you in it." Kyousuke was grinning now. "I bet you'd look really good in it, Riki."

"No, no, no..." Riki's face turned bright red. Just what in the world had Kyousuke been thinking, getting him something like this?! "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious."

"But... but... but..." Riki spluttered. "Why do I have to wear something like this? I can't..."

"You don't have to wear it outside of the bedroom. It's just for me, right?"

"Oh. Uh..." Riki couldn't think of anything to say as he stared at the offending garment. This was just nuts. Was Kyousuke really planning to have him put this on? "I, uh..."

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Kyousuke's face fell. "And I really was looking forward to seeing how you would look in it too. What a pity."

Kyousuke sounded so dejected right then it made Riki feel bad.

"You know what, I'll try it on."

"Alright!" Kyousuke's cheery demeanor returned in an instant. "I can't wait to see how you'll look. Hurry and put it on. Oh, hold on."

"Hm?"

Kyousuke reached into the bag and pulled out a headband with cat ears on. "Don't forget these."

Riki very nearly changed his mind. In the end, he didn't want to see Kyousuke be disappointed. Besides, Kyousuke was the only one who would be seeing him like this, so he supposed he could go that far.

Riki went to get changed and Kyousuke waited.

"I'm... I'm ready!"

Kyousuke walked into the bedroom and saw Riki in the leather suit, clasping his hands and looking ever so awkward.

"Oh, wow, nice. Haha, those cat ears make you even cuter."

Riki ducked his head, concealing his burning face beneath his bangs. "This is kind of embarrassing."

Kyousuke chuckled. "You're so cute when embarrassed."

"Yes, you tell me that a lot. So, uh, I really look okay?"

"Yeah." Kyousuke came over and ran his hands down Riki's body, rubbing the shiny fabric. "I think you look great in it." He gently pushed Riki on the bed and admired his body a bit more before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.


	5. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for #06: Voyeurism.
> 
> Pairing is Kyousuke/Riki.

Mio approached the door to Riki's room, clutching a couple of books to her chest. She was about to knock but a strange sound stopped her. It sounded almost like moaning? As she stood there, she thought she could hear grunting as well.

Her heart started beating faster and she reached out with a shaking hand. For a second, she paused. Was this really a good idea?

Curiosity won out in the end and Mio slowly pushed the door open. She peered through the crack and a soft gasp slipped through her lips.

There was Riki, lying spread out on the bed and softly moaning. He writhed and dug his fingers into the tangled sheets. On top was Kyousuke, gripping Riki's hips and thrusting into his ass.

This had to be a dream, right? Mio knew she shouldn't be looking, she should shut the door right now and pretend she hadn't seen anything, but she just couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away.

As she continued to watch, her face grew warmer with each passing second. A warm liquid dripped from her nose. Mio's entire body was tingling with pleasure as she watched the two go at it. She just couldn't stop herself from watching. Her head grew hot all over and a dizzy wave passed over her.

Kyousuke and Riki were startled by a loud thump and looked over to the door where Mio lay on the floor, propping it open. They stared in stunned silence, taking their time to grasp the situation.

Riki acted first. "Kyousuke, I told you to lock the door!"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind."

"How could it just slip your mind?! Quick, shut that door before someone else comes by."

Kyousuke propped Mio up against the wall and shut the door. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Geez." Riki pulled up his pants, sighing. "How could you forget something like that? What if it had been Rin who walked in?! Do you want to inflict that kind of trauma on your little sister?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Calm down, Riki."

"Calm down?! We got just caught having sex!"

"The way you're acting, you're acting like we got caught robbing a bank or something." Kyousuke glanced at Mio. "Better get a tissue for her."

"Oh my god." Riki shook his head. He went to get a tissue and wiped the blood away from Mio's face. "This is just too embarrassing. How long was she standing there?"

"Ah..." Mio's eyes fluttered open. "I just had an amazing dream."

"A dream?" Kyousuke's eyebrow shot up.

"Huh?" Mio looked at Riki then at Kyousuke. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Ah! Forgive me! I didn't mean to see anything. I was just coming to lend Naoe-san the books he asked for and... er..." She ducked her head, biting her lower lip.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I was supposed to lock the door and forgot."

"So, these books?" Riki picked the books up. "Thanks, Nishizono-san."

"You're welcome." Mio got up and hastily made her way to the door. She turned and bobbed her head. "Well, see you later. Don't worry, I won't say anything." With that, she left the room.

"Whew." Kyousuke laughed awkwardly. "So, you don't want to get back to it, Riki?"

Riki shot him a look through narrow eyes.

"Not right now, huh? Fair enough."


	6. Whip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill for #09 Whip

Riki was startled awake by the sensation of warm air misting against his cheek. He opened his eyes and almost screamed at the sight of Kurugaya staring down at him.

"Kurugaya-san, what are you doing in my room?"

"Now, really, boy, is that the kind of thing you should say when a girl invites herself into your room in the middle of the night?" Kurugaya smirked.

"Uh... well, I think it's the right thing to say in this situation, yes. What is it?"

"I wanted to show you my new toy. Oh, it's alright, young man Masato is already out of the room."

Kurugaya had even made Masato leave the room? Riki's face grew warm at the implication. Just why would she have done that? For that matter, how had she done it?

"How did you...?"

"I whispered 'Muscles, muscles' over and over into his ear and he got out of bed, followed me outside while I kept saying it. I left him outside on the grass."

"Uh." Riki frowned. Somehow, that sounded far too absurd. Maybe he really didn't want to know how Kurugaya had actually made Masato leave.

"What's the matter? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Kurugaya leaned in and caressed Riki's cheek with her fingers. "Surely this is a fantasy many adolescent males share, to have a girl suddenly come into their room in the night."

"I don't know about others, but it sure isn't one of mine."

"Now, now, you don't have to hide it. Now, aren't you wondering what my new toy is?"

"Um. I feel like you're not going to give me a choice anyway."

"Correct." Kurugaya grabbed Riki's arm and pulled him from the bed. Her mouth curved up at the corners. "I'm going to show you a real experience, young man." She reached behind her back. In a swift motion, her arm slashed through the air. An unseen object struck the floor in front of Riki's feet, making a sharp crack as it did so.

Riki yelped and jumped back.

"Umu, did it surprise you?"

"Of course it did!" Riki's jaw dropped as he saw what Kurugaya was holding. "Is that... a whip?"

"Correct." Kurugaya swung the whip again, aiming it at Riki's leg. The motion caused Riki to stumble back and fall onto his butt. 

"Kurugaya-san? What are you doing?"

Kurugaya loomed over him with a fiendish grin and cracked the whip against his torso, provoking a yelp of pain. She grasped the whip with both hands and held it high. "It's time for your sexual awakening, Riki-kun." Kurugaya burst into maniacal laughter.

Riki screamed.

"Hey, Riki, what's wrong?"

Riki jolted awake in bed, finding himself looking up at Masato's concerned face.

"It was Kurugaya-san, she was here just now and..." Riki looked around, breathing rapidly. "Ah... never mind, it was just a dream."

"I see, you had a scary dream about Kurugaya. Yeah, I have those too." Masato laughed.

Riki laughed as well, though he doubted Masato's dreams were anything like what he had just seen. He honestly hoped that wasn't going to become a reality. Though, with Kurugaya, who really knew?


End file.
